


Fireworks

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [7]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena's birthday light show gets a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Number seven of the GW Drabble Fest!

As the world around her exploded in sound and different colored flames Relena screamed. This was NOT how this was supposed to be! She had commissioned a friend to make her fireworks for her birthday, just simple fireworks. Little bottle rocket types that she figured couldn’t go wrong unless someone literally fired them at something other than the air. Sure she’d been prepared for misfires or ones that exploded too low... but this was seriously out of hand! Her mansion was now literally on fire... but it wasn’t just the burning destruction that had her frustrated... it was the fact that her home was going up in rainbow colored flames! This was the LAST time she ever asked Duo to design explosives!


End file.
